For the Rest of My Life
by princess-sally2005
Summary: It's a songfic based on the love between Sonic and Sally's daughter and Geoffrey's son


****

For the Rest of My Life

by 

Josie B.

Authors note: okay before anyone reads this and gets confused it's suppose to be a story set in the **future**. Basically it's all fluff and lovey dovey stuff between Sonic and Sally's future daughter and Geoffrey and Hershey's son. If you don't like any of these pairings or just don't like romance **don't read**! Okay that's over with now so if you can stomach it go on ahead and read away. Please No flames but thoughtful criticism is accepted. (To some point) Also this is my first finished fanfic so please be gentle. ^_^ 

Legal stuff: Although Sonic, Sally, Geoffrey, nor Hershey are mentioned by name in the story I figured I had better put this up so I don't get sued. Sonic and all comic/game characters in the story are (c) Sega, Archie, and DIC. Skye and Kaitlyn are (c) me 'k. If you want to use them you can. Please do not kill, or do any other bad stuff to my characters without my say so. Oh and the song is (c) Disney or maybe Jennifer Love Hewitt. Anyway, Got it? Okay lets get this show on the road!

************************************************************************

__

*Angel in disguise*

They had been close to meeting many times before but now were the time for them to come face to face.

__

*Stories in his eyes*

She was watching him as he played with the children in the courtyard.

__

*Love for every true heart that he sees*

He picked up one boy and spun him around like an airplane then the bell rang and the children went inside the brick building.

__

*Was it just a lucky day that he turned and looked my way*

He turned to where she was standing a walked up to her.

"Hey aren't you the princess?" he asked.

"Yeah" she stated.

"You wanna go do something? You act like you're really bored."

She glanced up at him, smiled, and squeaked,

"Sure."

__

*Or is heaven right before my very eyes*

It was their sixth 'date', as her friends called it, and Skye was taking to his 'special' place.

Kaitlyn had found out a lot about Skye and the world around her since they started doing things together. He had opened her eyes to a whole new world, and she had helped boost his confidence in his artwork. It seemed everywhere they went now he always carried that sketchbook.

__

*He showed me all new things*

When they reached his 'special' spot Kaitlyn lost her breath at the sight. His spot was on a huge hill overlooking the city. It was peaceful out there and even though you could see all the lights in the city it didn't take away the awe-inspiring views of the night sky, especially the moon.

__

*The shimmer of moon beams*

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

" I know." he whispered as he looked at her.

They sat there for a little while longer till Kaitlyn started shivering.

"You cold?" Skye asked.

Kaitlyn nodded. Skye took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on I'll take you home.

__

*I was blind but now he's helped me see. *

*I was lost but now I'm found*

They walked back to the palace in silence glancing at each other every once in a while.

*_His happiness surrounds*_

*And now I find that my dreams can come true*

When they reached the front gates Kaitlyn turned around and smiled,

" Thank you, I had fun."

"Hey no problem princess." he smiled, eyes closed.

*_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_*

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met one another in soft light kiss. Kaitlyn pulled back slightly and smiled at the look on his face. She then removed his jacket from around herself and handed it back to him

__

*I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine*

He looked at her in a daze. She smiled,

"Call me Kaitlyn."

"Sure," he stated quietly.

__

*I can't live without you cause my soul would die*

She walked inside as he started walking home.

__

*You know I'm telling the truth I'll spend the rest of my life loving you*

*_It didn't start this way* _

Kaitlyn made it up to her room without her parents seeing her, thank goodness. When she got there she walked over to her vanity and sat down. She looked over to the vase that was sitting there and she saw the rose Skye had given her on their last outing. She remembered that day easily.

__

*It happened just one day*

It was really hot that day so they had decided to go the lake to cool off a bit. Upon arriving they saw some of Skye's friends there. They teased him but it was even funnier when Kaitlyn pushed him into the lake while he was bragging about something. He came up sputtering and spitting water. 

__

*You smiled at me and I saw you differently*

Skye glared at her but she was laughing so hard she didn't notice it. Finally she calmed down and their eyes met. Skye smiled at her but it wasn't his usually cocky smirk it was an actual smile. It made her heart melt and made her realize her developing feelings for him.

*_Now I would tremble just to be a part of you as we*_

Kaitlyn pulled herself from those thought's walked over to her bed and fell onto it. She looked out her balcony window and smiled.

__

*Begin a life that's sure to never end*

At the same time Skye was sitting on the balcony railing sketching a picture of Kaitlyn. He didn't care what anyone else thought he knew he was in love and to him that was all that mattered. They both knew that no matter what their parents may have thought or anyone for that matter, they knew their hearts wouldn't lie to them.

__

*Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life*

*I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine*

*I can't live without you cause my soul would die*

*You know I'm telling the truth I'll spend the rest of my life loving you*

************************************************************************

Hoped you liked it. Gotta go 

Josie B.


End file.
